managable feelings
by berrychi84
Summary: Grimmjows thoughts on his feelings for Ichigo while Orihime saves him. Reposted as the ending got cut off. Now it has the PROPER ending  which is a lot better please ignore the banter at the top, that was for LJ


So, incase some of you don't know, I got a new computer. This is my laptop (yet to be named, should have a poll or something) and it is very sad. Why sad you ask? It had no microsoft word on it. It has... something like notepad on it... no spell checks or anything. PLUS! Since i just got it and then all of a sudden went on vacation (still fucking camping), I had not time to send all my in-progress fics over to this computer. So, for those of you who are waiting for my fics, I am sorry. This is what the paragraph is about, me not having those fics ready...yet...

However! I am working on some other ones! so do not fear! I have one coming up soon (not in this community, its Ren/Ichi) that I did for my birthday, Aug. 12th. Swimming in a lake tends to keep me away from the computer...grr..

But I DO bring you this! Something I have been pondering on for a while, and finaly decided to do.

Title: Managable Feelings  
Author: Ze original Meggers ;p  
Rating: pg 13-15, for swearing, hints(?) and Grimmjow's dirty, uncontrollable mind  
Paring: One sided(?) Grimm/Ichi  
Notes: For all of you who _haven't_ read past or up to 277, don't read this. But I am sure you have!

Grimmjow really wasn't sure what to think when he approched the body. Everything was silent, except for the sound of sniffles from that annoying arrankar baby, and the distint sound of _dripping_. It spelled mostly of copper and dirt, the espada observed, something that was very familiar to him.

He felt like he could just stare at the figure lying infront of him, and have it suddenly jump at him and attack, or make some obsence hand jesture to let him know how much he _hated_ the hollow. But it didn't move. It just lay there, face down and broken, blood slowly seeping into the ground around him.

Grimmjow didnt move at once, waiting just a few more seconds to get a good _look_ at the body, before he tucked his foot under it and rolled it over.

"Che, figures"

He wasn't happy. Sure, if the situation was any different, and the teen did not have a hole in his chest, Grimmjow would still be unhappy. But the fact that the teen _DID_ have that wound seemed to make Grimmjow tense and pissed. So saying he was just _unhappy_ was putting it mildly.

Ichigo was _his_ prey, didn't that bastard Ulquiorra understand that? You don't go after some one else's prey unless you want to get killed. He didn't care what number that person was; touch his prey, and perrish.

Grimmjow didn't understand the feeling that started slowly, some where in his gut. Well, in the imaginary one, or the one that was in some other dimetion. It felt like you had just jumped off a very tall structure and were free-falling. He had had a similar feeling when he first felt the teen's reiatsu waver and spike down. _'If this is fucking remorse, I swear, I'm gunna kill him deader.'_ Some how, that didn't help. The feeling, which Grimmjow wanted to call an illness or a virus, spread upwards to where his heart should be. He was never all that shure if he had a heart or not. His hollow hole wasn't over his heart like many of the other arrankar, so could that possibly mean he did have a heart? _'Yeah, one to feel joy about finally killing that fucking Shinigami!' _

He guessed that all arrankar, well all Hollows in general, had hearts. You needed a heart to have blood, right? And he was pretty damn sure he had blood. So maybe hollows had invisable hearts that pumped blood through them? Wait wait, he was getting ahead of himself. 

Grimmjow resisted the urge to grab his chest and growl. The teens eyes were blank, like when you are dead, and his body was stiffening. He was sure the Shinigami wasnt dead _yet_, but if he didn't do something quick, he would be.

The espada pulled the woman out from behind him and pushed her to the ground. He degagged her, though he didn't know why. he really hating listening to the bimbo. He probably just didn't want to hear Kurosaki bitch and look down at him when he awoke. So... when did he start caring about what the brat thought of his actions anyway? He was Grimmjow Jaegarjaq! He could do what ever the fuck he wanted!

"Fix him"

His orders where clear, and if the wench didn't get them, she had another thing coming to her. He shouldn't have to explain why he wanted it, she should just do it for the sake of being order to do it. _'She wouldn't have to if fucking Ulquiorra had kept his cotton pickin' hands OUT of my prey's chest. Bastard...' _

That was something Grimmjow still had to think about. How could he let others know that this kids was his without going around and shoving their faces into the teen and scream "NO!" in their ears like you would a dog that had just took a shit in the house. No matter how amusing that would be, it wouldn't be very effective. He had to make the teen his, like that fucker did to all his victims. 

Maybe he should carve a nice big six into the shinigami's chest. That would be obvious enough, even to Yammi.

_'Or maybe, I should just push him up against the wall and take a nice bite on that good lookin' neck of his. Screw him into the stone and making him scream my name.' _

Grimmjow had only just finished that thought when he sat down with a fustraited _thud_. Where had THAT come from? Sure, lately he had been noticing how delectible the orange haired brat had become his he last saw him. His reiatsu sent lustful shivers down the Sexta Espada's back when he went into Bankai stage. He could hardly lie to himself that when he thought about fighting the teen, he sometimes became hard. But did Jaegarjaq's really want to fuck the kid? 

At the first sign of life from the brat, Grimmjow felt something inside him _thump_. There was that invisible heart again, telling him that he was genuinely relieved that he was alive. He really did need to so something about his little problem.

So, if he did want to fuck the brat, would that stop the 'virus'? Grimmjow could manage that. He would do anything to get these fake feelings of... _what ever_ to stop. And if fucking the kid until he could no longer think straight was the answer, well, he would just have to live through the horrible _torture._

"It's good to see your alive, bastard. Wouldn't want you dying before I had a chance to properly _meet_ you before I kill you." He mumbled softly, barely audible. Then "Shut the hell up you two! If you have time to talk-"

Yeah, Grimmjow was sure these _feelings_ were manageable. You just have to know what _tool_ to use.

Fin

And yes... I DID just call Ichi-chan a tool. XD


End file.
